AIDS is a disease caused by HIV infection, and the number of patients thereof is rapidly increasing since this disease was discovered in the United States of America in 1983. It has been known to use azidothymidine (AZT), didanosine (DDI) or the like, which is an anti-HIV agent, in treatment for such AIDS.
However, AZT is recognized to have a life-prolonging effect to a significant extent, but involves a problem that it has side effects such as headache, gastrointestinal disorders and a myelodepresant effect. Besides, since many of these anti-HIV agents, which have heretofore been studied, have been based on the action mechanism that DNA synthesis in the replication process of HIV is inhibited to suppress the proliferation of HIV, they have involved a problem that the DNA synthesis of normal cells is also suppressed at the same time as the inhibition of HIV, and normal cells of a patient hence decrease, and consequently, the patient still more falls into a dangerous condition.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a remedy for AIDS, which is excellent in safety and efficacy.